creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Plain Gingerbread Slab
Basic Information Plain Gingerbread Slabs are placeable shapes the size of half a cubic block with a velvety brown surface within a slightly darker frame of thin lines along all edges. These Slabs can be produced from crafted Gingerbread Wall blocks in a Processor. Gingerbread Walls in return can be crafted from Gingerbread Loaves in your Crafting Menu after learning a rare seasonal Christmas Recipe. Plain Gingerbread Slabs can be used for building purposes and decoration. Plain Gingerbread Slabs cannot be used as a crafting ingredient for other crafts, but they can be processed into Plain Gingerbread Eighths in a Processor. These shapes were added to Creativerse with update R58 on December 19th 2018 at the start of Elfi's Wonderland, the Christmas event that lasted until January 25th 2019. At the same time, several other Gingerbread block shapes were implemented that can be processed from Gingerbread Wall blocks: Plain Gingerbread Columns, Plain Gingerbread Slopes, Plain Gingerbread Slope Inner Corners, Plain Gingerbread Slope Outer Corners, and the Plain Gingerbread Eighth. Other than that, craftable Plain Gingerbread Stairs as well as processed Plain Gingerbread Stairs Inner Corners and Plain Gingerbread Stairs Outer Corners were also implemented. How to obtain Plain Gingerbread Slabs Plain Gingerbread Slabs cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. Plain Gingerbread Slabs also cannot be crafted in the Crafting Menu. Instead, you can create Plain Gingerbread Slabs from crafted Gingerbread Wall blocks by putting them into a Processor. 1 block of Gingerbread Wall can be cut into 2 Plain Gingerbread Slabs in a Processor. 1 block of Gingerbread Wall can alternatively be cut into 2 Plain Gingerbread Columns or 2 Plain Gingerbread Slopes in the Processor. You do not need to unlock any crafting recipes in order to process materials in the Processor. Simply carry blocks of Gingerbread Wall in your inventory/bag or in any quickslot and then activate a Processor that has been placed into the world by looking at it and clicking your right mouse button or typing "f" as the default key. Check what items you can process that you're currently carrying in your inventory by checking your inventory window after activating/using the Processor in the game world. This window will display a sorted list of everything you are carrying and also of what you have equipped. The topmost section of the list will be labelled "Processable", and by hovering with your mouse button over the icons listed, you will be shown what these items, blocks, materials etc. can be processed into in the Processor. This list will not include materials nor items that are stored in a storage container or placed nearby. You will have to take them out at first and move them into your inventory or quickbar if you want to process them. Each Processor can be filled with 21 stacks of items (or materials) in its queue to be processed. If you hold down the "Sprint" key (Left Shift by default), you can process 5 times as many materials at once, just like in the Crafting Menu. It will take some time for each material to be processed - both the time that one item(-stack) and all of them in the queue will take to be done is shown in the Processor window beforehand. Plain Gingerbread Slabs can optionally be bought as parts of (customizable) building kits for any customizable Blueprint with Coins, which in return are purchasable for real money via Steam Wallet in the ingame Store. You can use Blueprints that you have captured yourself with Capture Blocks, as well as Blueprints that were made by other players and that you have subscribed to in the Steam Creativerse workshop, or Blueprints that you have customized with Plain Gingerbread Slabs. To buy a building kit, either select the according Blueprint or activate a cornerstone that has been placed into the game world (and has optionally been customized). Check the content of the block kit first by clicking on the description "Built with xxx Blocks" before you'll click on the green price tag button below "Get kit and build now". How to process Plain Gingerbread Slabs further You can create Plain Gingerbread Eighths from crafted Gingerbread Slabs by putting them into a Processor. 1 Gingerbread Slab can be cut into 2 Plain Gingerbread Eighths in a Processor. How to craft Gingerbread Wall blocks In order to craft Gingerbread Wall blocks, it's necessary to learn the rare seasonal Recipe Book for Gingerbread Walls that can usually only be obtained during the Christmas Holiday event that lasts for ca. one month from December to January. Or you might obtain a surplus Recipe from a player who has bought or collected more than one of these Recipes and can give it to you on their game world. The rare seasonal crafting Recipe Book for Gingerbread Walls could be bought for 100 Rescued Toys from Elfis that have so far only appeared during Christmas event-times. In order to permanently add the rare seasonal crafting Recipe for Gingerbread Walls to your Crafting Menu, you need to learn the Recipe Book by right-clicking the book in your inventory or dragging & dropping the book with your left mouse button over your player character's model on the right side of the inventory. After this, the crafting recipe for Gingerbread Walls will stay available in your Crafting Menu on all game worlds from then on, even on worlds where the "Pro" option "world bound recipes" ("fresh start") is enabled. Already crafted Gingerbread Wall blocks can be obtained during the Christmas event as well, can also be bought via building blocks for Blueprints or can be crafted for you by players who own the rare seasonal Recipe for Gingerbread Walls. During the Christmas event Elfi's Wonderland in 2018-2019 (and also during Elfi's Toy Drive in 2017-2018), one stack of 50 crafted Gingerbread Walls could be bought (in theoretically infinite amounts) from Elfis for 25 Rescued Toys. Already processed Plain Gingerbread Slabs could not be randomly collected during Christmas-events; neither from randomly spawning Holiday Gifts, nor from Reinbeau or Reaudolphs. They also could not be bought from Elfis. Elfis are NPC traders looking like green Leafies with pointed ears dressed up for Christmas on a stack of colorful gift boxes. They randomly appear on natural Ice and Snow blocks during day and night and ask for Rescued Toys as Trade Items in exchange for winter-themed recipes and items. Elfis usually only spawn during Christmas event-times. You only need 1 Gingerbread Loaf in order to craft 8 Gingerbread Wall blocks in your crafting menu (to be opened by typing the default key "q"). In order to cook Gingerbread Loaves, place and use a Cooking Station and select the recipe for all types of Bread. Put 4 Wheat ears and 1 unit of Molasses into the ingredient slots of the Cooking Station in order to cook 2 Gingerbread Loaves at a time. How to obtain Rescued Toys Rescued Toys are Trade Items that can be obtained during the seasonal Christmas Holiday event from randomly spawning Holiday Gifts and randomly spawning Reinbeaus in amounts of ca. 10-14 toys. The very rare fast Reaudolphs will sometimes even drop 100-200 Rescued Toys at a time. Lots of Rescued Toys can be found in Reward Holiday Gift Boxes after successfully completing Trog Trap Events that can be initiated by placing Trog Traps. Small Trog Traps can be obtained during Christmas event-times from daily login chests, Holiday Gifts, Reinbeaus and Reaudolphs for free. As soon as you place a Small Trog Trap anywhere, a tier 1 Trog Trap Event will immediately initiated in its proximity. If you are able to successfully meet the objective of the event as displayed onscreen in time, you will be rewarded by a Reward Holiday Gift Box that contains ca. 6-12 Rescued Toys, 2-3 random stacks of useful items and often (but not always) a Medium Trog Trap. Every player who participates in Trog Trap Events will receive their own Reward Gift Box. Medium Trog Traps can be placed in order to instantly start tier 2 Trog Trap Events that are a bit more difficult. In the Reward Holiday Gift Boxes that will appear after the successful completion of tier 2 Trog Trap Events, you will find ca. 11-14 Rescued Toys, 3-6 stacks of useful items and occasionally a Large Trog Trap. Large Trog Traps will also promptly initiate Trog Trap Events of an even higher difficulty (tier 3), and their Reward Holiday Gift Boxes will contain even more (ca. 34) Rescued Toys and even more (5-8) stacks of useful items, but only rarely a Medium Trog Trap on top of that. Some Trog Trap Event Creatures (mainly Troggington's Minions) will rarely drop special Loot Bags on top of that, often containing a few Rescued Toys and random useful items like consumables. Trog Traps of all 3 tiers (Small Trog Traps, Medium Trog Traps and Large Trog Traps) can also be bought for Coins via block kits for Blueprints that players have made from placed Trog Traps and uploaded to the Creativerse Steam workshop. You can buy Coins bundles in the ingame Store and pay for them via Steam Wallet. Take care to only buy Blueprints that contain placed Trog Traps, but not just Traps on/in any display containers like Placemats, because in this case they will not be purchasable as items, they will merely be "ghost images" displayed on the display containers (you can see if Trog Traps are even included in the building kit when clicking on the button "Built with xxx Blocks" in the Blueprint window after subscribing to this Blueprint for free in the Creativerse Steam workshop before clicking on "Get Kit & Build Now"). Even though you can obtain Trog Traps throughout the year this way and initiate Trog Trap Events by placing any bought, bestowed and left-over Trog Traps any time you like, you can merely store the Rescued Toys that any victory will provide you with, since these Trade Items cannot be used directly. You can only trade Rescued Toys for Christmas-related items and rare seasonal Recipes with Elfis that will probably spawn again around Christmas 2019 for the next time - or perhaps Elfis might appear for other rare occasions too if Playful sees fit and will announce so on social media and on the official forums. How to use Plain Gingerbread Slabs You can place Plain Gingerbread Slabs into the game world just like they are, like any other type of crafted placeable block, by putting (a stack of) them into a slot of your quickbar, selecting this quickslot by number or scrolling and by then clicking your right mouse button while pointing at the spot where you want to place them. Plain Gingerbread Slabs can be rotated in all directions by holding "R" (as the default key) and moving the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r", so that all items of the same stack will be placed facing the same direction. Slabs can be used to create holes that are too small to let any Creatures slip through. However, Loot Bags can usually fall through such holes the size of only half a block. Because of this, slabs that are placed upright are often used as a bottom of kill-traps. Please note that this does not always work without fail. Once in a while even large Creatures can fall downwards through such holes, while Loot Bags might occasionally get caught on the edges of slabs and will not drop down. You won't need to equip any Power Cells to pick up Plain Gingerbread Slabs that have been placed. Of course you won't be able to pick up such half-sized blocks on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Plain Gingerbread Slabs, like all placeable objects and blocks, can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers, Holiday Mantles, Wood Planters, Flower Pots, Cabernatious Cabinets or the like, where they will usually be reduced in size while on display. You cannot rotate these blocks on display, but you can rotate most display containers together with all of the items inside. All Plain Gingerbread block shapes are fireproof. Category:Recipe Category:Processed Category:Processable Category:Slabs Category:Events Category:Christmas Event Category:Elfi's Wonderland